Crónicas de Yama
by lori777
Summary: Para amar no se necesita hablar. KuroFai.


:Crónicas de Yama:

**Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a CLAMP, y a sus respectivas obras.**

**Advertencia:**** shonen ai**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews si no, también )**

**:Crónicas de Yama:**

Acto I. Llegada

Su llegada fue estrepitosa, en mitad de la cabalgata de un enorme batallón conformado por hombres de cabello y ojos color ébano, él único que encajo de inmediato al entender su idioma fue Kurogane, en cambio Fai parecía algo perdido pero no perdió la calma, permaneció parado detrás del ninja, sin decir nada.

Muchos de los hombres que conformaban el ejército del rey Yasha, su líder, veían a Fai con ojos maravillados y algo desconfiados, nunca en su vida habían visto a alguien con semejantes características físicas, en su mente era una imagen algo principesca. Kurogane también era respetado, aunque en su físico era más parecido al de ellos, sus ojos color rojo intenso, igual a la sangre, causaba temor en las multitudes.

El general principal era un joven muy apuesto y amable de nombre Kazuhiko, este caballero llevó a los recién llegados ante la presencia del rey, la silueta del rey era idéntica a la estatua de Yasha que existía en aquel Jinja, o al menos eso deduce el rubio, pero sin poder decírselo a Kurogane.

De antemano el moreno sabe que sin Mokona cerca es meramente imposible comunicarse con el rubio, por ello optó por inventar la historia de que el rubio era mudo, suerte que en el camino no ha abierto la boca para nada, eso apoyo la mentira, Kazuhiko la aceptó como verdad y abrió sus brazos en forma de bienvenida para los muchachos.

Acto II. Ejercito.

Kurogane se vengó de Fai usando una vieja treta que Syaoran había empleado en el reino de Jade, donde el pobre ninja termino reducido a un simple sirviente, ahora el rubio hacía ese papel y también fue creíble para los habitantes del poblado, sobretodo porque jamás habían visto gente como Fai, y recalcando que Kurogane era más parecido a ellos.

El ninja pidió una habitación conjunta, así estaría cerca pero al mismo separado del rubio, de cierta forma le causaba inquietud la presencia del flacucho mago en este reino, y era mejor mantenerlo vigilado. Cuando entraron juntos a darle un vistazo a los aposentos, después de una mirada rápida, el rubio jalo un poco la ropa del moreno.

— Supongo que quieres buscar al mocoso, la princesa y la bola blanca… — dijo Kurogane no con esperanzas del que rubio entendiera, aunque de cierto modo fue así.

Para lograr dar con el paradero de sus compañeros, el moreno decidió preguntar a aquel general, y este le abrió una invitación para formar parte del ejército de Yama, propuesta que agrado al guerrero de Nihon, siendo todo un experto espadachín se le coloco en frente de un batallón y partió a su primera batalla en un lugar llamado como Castillo lunar.

III. Regreso

La pelea en el castillo lunar fue contra un grupo de guerreros liderados por la reina Ashura, el moreno no entendía bien los motivos de la lucha pero ese no era su problema. Peleo por Yasha como pelearía por su princesa Tomoyo, y rápidamente adquirió fama, empezó a ser conocido como el guerrero de ojos rojos, un buen sobrenombre.

Cuando regreso a su habitación fue recibido de golpe por el abrazo de un rubio nervioso, se notaba en el temblor de su cuerpo, estaba preocupado porque el moreno no apareció en todo el día, era increíble lo mucho que el cuerpo podía decirte sin necesidad de usar palabras. El abrazo no era fuerte pero decía lo necesario, además de que el moreno llevaba sangre de sus enemigos en la ropa.

— Se que no me entiendes pero… estoy bien — dijo el moreno de antemano conociendo que no obtendría respuesta, entonces decidió tocar la frente del rubio y empujar un poquito en señal de que no preocupara.

El mago de cierto modo entendió su gesto pero deseaba poder entender a Kurogane, aunque escuchar su voz era relajante. Sin más problemas ambos jóvenes se fueron a dormir.

IV. Tres meses después

Un largo lapso de tiempo transcurrió sin señal de los desaparecidos compañeros, incluso Fai aprendió el idioma de señas que se usaba en la región gracias a una jovencita que era muy cercana a Kurogane, y era sorda. El mismo rubio se enlisto en la milicia y consiguió el papel del mejor arquero, en fama solo estaba debajo del moreno por muy mínimo, lo raro del asunto fue que sus ojos empezaban a opacarse. De cierta forma, Fai empezó a entender al ninja de otra forma, ya que él no se tomo el tiempo de aprender de lo que Fai aprendió de Meiko.

V. La historia de Meiko

Meiko es una niña sorda que conoció a Kurogane cuando unos tipos malvados querían robarle sus provisiones del mercado solo por estar incapacitada e indefensa. Como no podía oír no sabía hablar, solo raros gruñidos y quejidos salían de su boca, su estado era deplorable, ropas hechas jirones, sucia y muy delgada por la mala alimentación, de vez en vez, hay un buen hombre del mercado que la provee con alimentos, un poco de sus frutas, cosa que unos majaderos por no llamarlos de otra forma, deseaba arrebatarle a la pequeña. Como mencione, Kurogane apareció en escena y se volvió el héroe al derrotar a esos bárbaros muy rápido, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos.

Meiko se hizo muy unida a Kurogane, incluso su popularidad creció en la aldea en términos de las damas, porque ahora era acosado por ellas a diestra y siniestra, mientras que la más cercana era Chunyang, una amiga de Meiko y que era igual a la conocida en el reino de Koryo, y también era interprete de la niña. De la pequeña mendiga Fai aprendió a comunicarse como ella, como un sordomudo.

VI. Celos.

Un mes más ha transcurrido, en total cuatro, y aún no tenían ni la mínima pista de sus compañeros perdidos. El guerrero de Suwa se encargado de buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras, incluso usa su fama entre las damas para hacer preguntas pero nadie da con ellos. Otro detalle interesante, es que sus ojos así como los de Fai siguen opacándose, cada vez más oscuros, aunque el rojo oscuro daba un tono mucho más aterrador a su mirada.

Pero lo más notorio en la estadía de esa nación son las actitudes de Fai para con Kurogane, es más fastidioso, y casi siempre lo deja solo, sobre todo a la hora de comer. Obviamente el moreno no tiene idea de porque esa actitud tan pesada, pero seguramente jamás sospecharía que es por celos…

Desde hace días, cuando Fai visita lo mercados cercanos en compañía de Kurogane, Meiko, Chunyang y su prima (de Chunyang) Meiling, se ha dado cuenta de que el moreno es muy popular con el genero femenino, empezando por el hecho de estar siempre pegado a tres señoritas. Incluso cuando el rubio nota algo de su interés y quiere exponérselo a su compañero de viaje, se voltea y el ninja ya esta rodeado por unas siete chicas, entonces el mago es ignorado. La gran incógnita era saber de quien demonios sentía celos… ¿de Kurogane? por ser más popular que él con las mujeres o quizás ¿de ellas? por monopolizar la atención del ninja. Una gran reflexión, deseaba por dentro que fuera la primera opción pero al ponerlos en una balanza pesaba más el ser ignorado por el moreno que por las damas. Entonces se dio a la tarea de encontrar una manera de atraer la atención del moreno, aunque muy complicada porque no podían comunicarse con palabras.

VII. "Mírame…"

(N/A. Letra cursiva-pensamientos internos de Fai.)

Esa misma noche Fai puso en acción su plan para atraer la atención de Kurogane, era un asunto de orgullo, de cierta manera no podía permitirse el ser ignorado. Se coloco una deliciosa fragancia de Narciso, en realidad desconocía el nombre de la flor, pero el aroma era realmente exquisito, simplemente delicioso. Kurogane se encontraba reposando en la estancia, estaba algo cansado y debía recuperar energías para la batalla.

"_Llegas tan tranquilo y ni siquiera sabes que estoy aquí…"_ se acerca al guerrero con suavidad, quiere decir su nombre o más bien uno de esos nombres que inventa de la nada, pero sabe que no lo entenderá así que solo atina a estirar su brazo en busca de su persona. _"¿Por qué me ignoras? ¡Estoy justo aquí a tu lado!"._

— Mmm ¿qué quieres? — pregunta el moreno automatizado, olvido que no puede comunicarse con Fai. — Tsk ¡Qué molesto! ¡Maldita cosa blanca! — refunfuño al darse cuenta de lo ya planteado.

"_¿Estas enojado? ¿Te molesta mi presencia? ¿Tanto me odias?" _Fai tenía una mirada triste aunque sonreía, de hecho fue en este mundo de Yama que Kurogane aprendió a leer a Fai como un libro abierto, se puede aprender mucho cuando no se usan las palabras.

— ¿Te duele algo? — pregunto el moreno al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano en la frente del rubio y otra en la suya, solo para verificar la ausencia de fiebre, y aún así el rostro de Fai se calentó.

"_¿Qué haces? Te preocupas por mí… ¿Por qué? ¿Es qué no me odias?" _ El calor en las mejillas de Fai aumentaba, y tenía ganas de llorar pero jamás lo haría frente a Kurogane porque llorar para él es señal de debilidad. Entonces atinó a exclamar "Hyuu!!", ese raro ruido que hace con la boca para disimular un silbido.

— ¬¬ ¡Otra vez con eso! — reclamo Kurogane al aire. Fai sonrió al ver el rostro enojado del moreno.

Kurogane rodó los ojos por aquel gesto, y entonces tomo el rostro de Fai, más bien sus labios, los acomodo a modo de que le rubio pudiera silbar, el lo hizo primero, un silbido fuerte y hermoso, entonces jaloneo un poco al rubio para que lo hiciera, este lo intento pero no lo logro, estaba muy nervioso por la cercanía del ninja.

"_Dime porque… ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? ¡No es justo! ¡Tú me odias! y yo… yo no puedo odiarte… dime porque ¿por qué?"_ Pensaba para él mismo Fai mientras intentaba silbar una y otra vez con resultados fallidos. Después de unos tantos intentos, Kurogane se rindió, mejor se sentó a ver las nubes, y por haber estado practicando el silbido, se le antojo silbar una canción muy bonita que la misma Tomoyo-hime le enseño cuando niño. Fai se sentó detrás de él, y disfruto del sonido de sus labios, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo por la espalda y sentir esos labios besar los suyos pero era una idea imposible, no podía permitirse seguir con ese sentimiento, conocía muy bien que si algo malo sucedía con el ninja por su culpa no podría seguir viviendo, por eso ahogo sus anhelos en otro intento por silbar.

Epilogo

El resto de la historia, el lector la conoce bien, las guerras con el rey Yasha llegaron a un punto hasta encontrarse por fin con sus compañeros perdidos. Fai aprendió a superar sus emociones hacia Kurogane, trataría de no volver a pensar en ello pero realmente era muy difícil, incluso en el siguiente mundo lo llama "Kuro-_daddy" _(n/a. papi)y él se autodenomina "Fai-_mommy" _(n/a. mami), era ten complicado dejar al corazón a un lado.


End file.
